Sticking Together
by dobegirl15
Summary: It's almost time for the wedding and Katy, Shawn, Topanga, and Cory are in full wedding planning mode. Topanga begins to get more stressed out than she's ever been. Is it from the wedding? Or something else...? Corpanga! Some Shaty!


**Heeeeyyyy! I've been missing Corpanga one shots. So here's a more complicated one I guess. I feel like this one is longer than my other ones. I don't know. Lol but anyways, here's the story. Enjoy!**

"How have you not picked your flowers yet?!" Topanga exclaimed.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal…" Katy said cautiously.

"Katy," Topanga began, closing her eyes in frustration. "As your maid of honor, it is my job to ensure that this wedding goes off without a hitch. _How_ am I supposed to do my job if it is one week before the wedding and I haven't even ordered your bouquet?"

Katy sighed and put her head in her hands. "Topanga, I don't think it's that important! Listen, this is just going to be a small wedding with our friends and family, and it's not important what flowers we have, okay? All that matters is that we're all together for a happy occasion."

Topanga only gave her a look. "You're living in a dream world, lady. If you don't pick, you may not even get to _have_ any flowers at all."

"Fine, these ones," Katy said, pointing at the lilies on the paper and sighing.

"Thank you!" Topanga said, taking the paper and walking to the phone.

Katy looked around the table at all of the selections she'd already made. There was a picture of her dress and she smiled. There was a magazine clip of an example of her theme. Her colors were represented by teal blue and light gold ribbons, which were to later be used to tie around flower vases.

All of a sudden, Topanga turned to her with wide eyes. "What color?!" she said in a panic.

Katy shook her head. "What all is there?"

Topanga closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm going to have to call you back," she said into the phone.

xxxXXXxxx

"Oh, hey, when do I have to have my tuxedo and stuff picked out?" Shawn asked, taking a handful of popcorn.

"Heck if I know," Cory said, concentrating on the batter at the base on the TV.

"Shouldn't we be picking this stuff out?"

Cory waved the idea away, still focusing on his Phillies game. "How long could it possibly take? I mean, we walk into the shop, pick one, and walk out. They all look the same anyways. Don't worry, Shawn, I know what I'm doing here. The wedding's in one week, so we have at least five days to pick it out."

"Have you told Topanga any of this?" Shawn asked.

Cory's eyes narrowed and he gave Shawn a side-eye. "Why? What did she tell you?"

"Nothing, it's just that you seem to be very confident in your method. So I figure you haven't told her yet."

"Of course I haven't told her, Shawnie. I'm your best man. I got this. She can help Katy pick out everything, and it's my job to help you. And I think I'm doing a pretty good job."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, am I your best man?"

Shawn sighed. "Yeah…"

"Then I got this."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Now back to the Phillies!" Cory grinned, reaching for the remote to turn it up.

xxxXXXxxx

Cory walked in the door of his apartment, happy with his day with Shawn.

"Hello, honey," Cory said, walking over to his wife sitting at the table.

He leaned down to kiss her hello, but she turned to him with a glare.

"Yeesh," Cory said, backing away. "How was planning today?" he asked carefully.

"It was awful, Cory. This woman will not decide _anything_ unless I'm forcing her to."

"That's why I'm so glad to be the best man. Men do things the easy way. There's none of this indecisiveness. Boom, boom, boom, and done."

"I take it your planning with Shawn went much better?" she asked.

He thought about his afternoon watching the Phillies. "Yeah, it was great. We should plan more often. How about Monday at 3?" he tried.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why Monday at 3?"

His gut told him she knew they weren't planning, but he kept going anyway. "Well, it's the next time Shawn and I can meet. We talked about it. Because we plan ahead." He felt proud of himself for coming up with that one.

"I'm sure," she said, giving him a look and standing up.

"So, uh, what happened then?"

She turned to him. "What are you talking about?" she asked, irritated.

"Well, dear, you didn't really give me an answer, and I can't help but notice that you aren't exactly happy right now."

"Oh, ya picked up on that, did ya?" she said sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm just going to go over here then," he said, walking to the couch.

"What, so you don't want to talk to me now?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Cory's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "I'm not following, my little kumquat," he said, trying to keep a pleasant tone in his voice.

"Whatever, Cory, I don't feel like dealing with this right now," she said, storming into the hallway.

Cory made a face and realized he'd probably have to deal with that later. Then he turned to the couch. He saw a bag of chips. He shrugged, nodded, and picked up the bag, sitting on the couch.

After eating a few chips, he heard, "Is it safe?"

He looked around and then saw Auggie peeking his head around the hallway.

"Safe? What do you mean, Bubba?"

"Is she gone?"

"Who?"

Auggie looked into the kitchen. "Mom," he whispered.

"Oh, yeah, she's gone," Cory said.

"Good," Auggie said, walking into the living room. "Then I'll take those," he said, snatching the chip bag out of Cory's hands.

"Those were yours?" Cory asked.

"Yep. But then I ran. In my panic, I forgot to grab the chips. Amateur move," he said, slamming his palm against his forehead.

"Why did you run away in a panic?"

"Did you see her?!"

"Mom? Yeah."

"It's like she's completely lost it!" Auggie whispered hoarsely.

"Has she been that bad all day?"

"Worse. At lunch, I didn't answer fast enough if I wanted turkey or ham, so she just gave me cheese and a slice of bread."

"Wow," Cory said. "What happened to her? Why is she upset, super spy?"

"I don't know," Auggie said, sighing. "I never know when it comes to Mom."

"Didn't you try to figure it out?"

Auggie shook his head. "That's your job. I just observe."

Cory looked down the hallway. "I should probably go figure it out, huh?"

Auggie nodded, raising his eyebrows.

Cory sighed and stood up, walking to the hallway.

He knocked on the door to his bedroom, which was somewhat open. "Yes?" Topanga said.

Cory opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind him.

"Hi, honey," he said.

She didn't answer or look up. She was sitting on their bed with her knees up, reading a book.

"So, um, I came to see what's wrong," he said carefully.

"What do you mean?" she asked. The irritation was gone from her voice.

He sat next to her. "Auggie said you fed him bread and cheese for lunch."

She sighed and closed her eyes, looking down.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Topanga said.

"Well it has to be something."

"No, it's actually nothing. I have nothing bothering me. I don't know why I was acting like that. I guess I'm just stressed out about the wedding. Katy doesn't pick anything and it's stressful as the person who is ordering everything."

Cory nodded. "I get that it's stressful, but ya gotta feed the kids, honey, you just have to."

She scoffed. "I know. I didn't starve him! I just gave him a cheese sandwich. That still counts as a lunch."

He gave her a look.

"Okay, fine. I'll learn to control my stress better. I don't know what it is though. Usually I'm perfectly able to control my stress. I am never this crazy."

"It's okay, Topanga. Everyone freaks out sometimes."

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "I'll be fine. I just…won't let myself get like that again." Then she turned to Cory. "I'm sorry, honey."

"Hey, you didn't really do anything to me, but I'll still take the make-up time," he said with a grin.

She smiled at him and kissed him before wrapping her arms around him for a hug.

"Now ya know who you have to apologize to?" he said, putting his arms around her.

She sighed. "Katy and Auggie," she mumbled.

He chuckled. "You got it."

xxxXXXxxx

"I'm really sorry, honey, and I promise I won't let my stress get to me from now on, and I especially won't take it out on you."

"It's okay, Mommy," Auggie said, giving his mom a hug.

There was a knock on the door.

"Katy's here," Cory said.

Topanga went to the door and opened it. Katy was standing there, somewhat smiling, still somewhat fearful of the mad Topanga.

"Hi, Katy," Topanga said.

Katy was somewhat taken aback by Topanga's change of tone, but then she said, "Hi, Topanga."

"Please come in," Topanga offered.

Katy walked in and sat on the couch, looking around at Cory and Auggie.

Topanga closed the door and sat next to her.

"Katy, I wanted to apologize for how I was acting today. I'm not sure why I was so crazy, but I guess I'm just stressed over making everything for the wedding. I just want everything to be so perfect. You and Shawn mean a lot to us, and I want everything to be exactly perfect."

"Thank you, Topanga. I know you just want it to be perfect. But it's not going to be. Nothing ever is. Don't stress over this, okay? I don't want you getting all upset over this. It's just a wedding."

Topanga smiled at her. "Thank you, Katy. I will do my best to not worry about this," she said, chuckling.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Topanga asked.

"Let me call Maya and I'd love to."

xxxXXXxxx

About an hour and a few phone calls later, Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Katy, Riley, Maya, and Auggie were all sitting around the table for dinner.

"This is really good, Topanga," Shawn said.

"Thank you," Topanga said, smiling.

"So why don't you eat any of it?" he asked, looking at her nearly empty plate.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry."

Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head and looking down at his food.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" Maya asked.

"Pretty good," Katy said. "We're almost done."

Shawn started choking on his food.

"Almost done?" he asked.

"Yeah," Katy said.

He looked over at Cory, who grinned back.

"What was that?" Topanga asked.

They didn't answer.

"Cory?" she asked, feeling herself starting to get upset.

"Yes?"

"How far are you with the planning?"

"Well," he began. He looked around. "We decided we're going to pick out the tuxes later this week."

Topanga's eyes grew wide. "Later this _week_?! Cory! You should have had had those picked out at least-"

She stopped herself and then took a deep breath.

"Cory, just assure me that everything will be done in time for the wedding."

"Everything will be done in time for the wedding."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Let's move on."

Riley looked around, crinkling her eyes. "What happened today when I was at Maya's?"

Cory turned to her. "Your mother is a little worried about the wedding and she's been getting a little upset, that's all."

"Mom, I'm sure everything will be fine," Riley said, smiling at Topanga.

Topanga only nodded and took another bite.

xxxXXXxxx

Next Monday at 3 o'clock, Cory and Shawn were walking into the tux shop that Topanga and Katy had picked out.

"Alright, Shawn, pick one," Cory said, looking around.

"Doesn't it have to match?"

"Yeah, with white. Then you get a teal bow for everyone and you're good."

"That easy?"

Cory nodded.

"Wow," Shawn said, nodding and looking around. He walked up to a mannequin. "How about this one?"

"Is that the tux you want to wear as you watch your future wife walk down the aisle?"

Shawn crossed his arms and looked at the tux intensely.

"Yeah, sure," Shawn said, nodding. "Can I get this one?" he asked loudly, looking around and pointing to the mannequin.

The small old man behind the counter walked up to them. "You want this one?!" he asked, seemingly amazed.

Shawn and Cory looked at each other, confused.

"Yeah," Shawn answered.

"Alright!" the old man shouted, running to the back of the store.

He came back with three different sizes of the tux. "This is what we have. We can alter it, but once it's altered, we can't take it back."

"That's fine," Shawn said, waving it away.

"Okay!" the old man said, walking to the fitting area. "Over here!"

A half hour later…

"I can't believe you did that so fast!" Cory said.

"Thank you, Mr. Matthews. I was just so excited to sell this one!" the man said.

Cory and Shawn exchanged another weird look.

"Well, it'll be finished tomorrow. I got a good start on it. Then you can pick them up tomorrow morning. Or if you want you can pick them up the day of the wedding."

"Well," Cory said. "I know it would really make Topanga feel better if we just brought them home tomorrow. Then she would know they were done and ready for the wedding."

"Good idea," Shawn said. "We'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Great," the old man said, grinning. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Thank you," Shawn replied, smiling back. They both walked toward the door.

"That was easy," he said to Cory.

"Told you. Picking out tuxes is a piece of cake. That's what I mean. It doesn't take that long to do-"

"Uh, Cory," Shawn interrupted, stopping outside the store.

"Yeah, Shawnie?"

"What was our budget again for the tuxes?"

"Eight hundred for each. Why?"

"Cory," Shawn said, elbowing him.

"What?"

"Is that the tuxedo we just bought?"

"Yeah, wh- ooh," Cory said, making a face.

"Cory?"

"Yeah," he replied anxiously.

"How many zeroes are you seeing after that two?"

"Three. I see three zeroes, Shawn."

"Okay, so I would be correct when I say that the tuxedos we just bought…are _two thousand dollars each_."

Cory nodded, beginning to panic.

"And I am also correct when I say that I remember the guy saying there are no refunds on our tuxes."

"We're dead."

"So dead."

Shawn ran his hands down his face. "What am I going to tell-"

"TOPANGA," Cory said, his eyes growing wide.

xxxXXXxxx

Meanwhile, at the Matthews' apartment…

"Finished!" Topanga said, grinning. She set the last vase down and turned to look at Katy.

"We're almost ready for this wedding!" Katy exclaimed.

"Yeah, we are."

"I can't believe how fast this is all happening."

Topanga nodded. "It is happening really fast. Are you ready?"

"I hope so."

"You will be."

"I thought I was ready the last time I did this, and it turned out that I wasn't ready for much of anything that happened in that marriage."

"I can tell about this one, Katy. Shawn loves you. And Shawn will never do what Kermit did."

Katy nodded. "I know. And I know that even though this has happened so fast…it's not even close to how it was with Kermit. Shawn's more there for us now than Kermit ever was. And I know he's going to be a great father for Maya."

"He already is."

"Topanga, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Well, you and Cory have been married for a long time now."

"Yeah?"

"How do you handle everything that comes at you? I mean, what can I do to make sure that this one doesn't fail?" Katy asked, looking at Topanga seriously.

Topanga sighed. "There's no big secret I can tell you. Just always think about what's best for your family. Know that the most important thing you have to do is stick together. Just keep on loving each other and you'll get through anything. That's what Cory and I do."

Katy nodded. "Even if life is crazy?"

"Especially when life is crazy. Crazy things happen all the time. But you will be just fine if you stay together and never give up. As long as you're both all in, you'll never end up apart."

"Thank you," Katy said, hugging Topanga.

"I'm always here for you, Katy."

"I'm always here for you, too."

xxxXXXxxx

"Shawnie, what are we gonna do?" Cory asked, still in a panic as they walked up the stairs to the apartment.

"We just have to tell them, Cory. There's nothing else we can do."

"But Topanga's been on edge lately about the wedding, and this might just send her into some sort of anxiety attack."

"She's been acting kind of weird lately, hasn't she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just said she's been really on edge. And she barely ate anything at dinner the other day. You don't think…"

"Shawnie," Cory interrupted. "You can't get me this time, okay? The last time you told me this, it didn't end too well. So don't even try this time."

"I'm just saying, maybe she-"

"She would tell me, Shawn. Now focus. We have bigger problems. What are we going to say to them?"

"We'll say that we found the perfect tuxes and we know they'll love them. And then it was only after we got them fitted that we found out the price. I mean, the sales guy didn't even tell us how much they were!"

"You're right," Cory said, nodding. "We're the victims here."

"Yes," Shawn replied, walking up to the door. "Do you think they'll believe us and let us off the hook?"

"Not a chance," Cory said, opening the door.

"Honey, we're home," Cory announced.

"Hi, Cory," Topanga answered, walking to him.

"Hello, Shawn," Katy said, also walking to Shawn.

The boys each kissed their ladies hello.

"How was tux shopping?" Katy asked Shawn.

"Oh, we found the perfect one," he answered.

"That's great," Katy said, smiling.

"We even got fitted and we're going to go back tomorrow morning to pick them up," Cory added.

"Done early? Wow, Matthews, that's impressive," Topanga said with a grin, wrapping her arms around him.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Matthews," Cory said, grinning back and placing his arms around her waist.

"Ya wanna tell 'em what we did wrong now?" Shawn asked.

"What? What happened?" Topanga asked, taking her arms back.

"Aw, see what ya did, Shawn?!" Cory said, gesturing toward Topanga.

"What did you do, Shawn?" Katy asked.

"We just went a little above our budget; that's all," he answered.

Topanga raised her eyebrows. "How much above our budget?"

"Well, the budget was $800," Cory said.

"And the tuxedos were…$2000 a piece."

Katy let out a small scream and covered her mouth.

"Shawn, how are we supposed to afford that?!" Katy yelled.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out, okay? Don't worry. It was all me and I'll take care of it."

Cory looked at Topanga and she only had an upset look on her face, but she didn't say anything.

"Honey?" Cory tried.

Topanga looked up at him and her mouth moved as if she wanted to speak, but she couldn't.

"Topanga?"

She looked at him for a few more seconds before bursting into tears.

"Topanga?!" Cory put his arms around her and led her to the couch. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at Katy and Shawn. "We'll take care of it. It was his fault," she said through the tears.

"No, Topanga, really, I can take care of it. It's for our wedding," Shawn said.

"Shawn, I said we'll take care of it!" she snapped.

"Okay," Shawn said, putting his hands up in surrender.

Cory looked at Shawn and Katy and nudged his head toward the door.

They nodded and then opened the door and walked out.

Cory turned back to Topanga.

"Topanga, what is going on?!" he asked. "I don't understand. One second you're totally fine, and then the next, you're crying."

"I just don't know what to do, Cory," she said, still crying. "Everything is so stressful and I'm trying to control my emotions but it just all came out and now I'm crying," she said, putting her head in her hands.

"Come here," Cory said, pulling her to him. She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He stroked her hair back and just let her cry, concern on his face.

When she finally sat up, he wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumbs. Holding her face in his hands, he said, "You need to tell me what's going on."

"I don't know," she said quietly. "I'm just feeling so stressed out lately and all of a sudden it was too much to handle."

"Topanga, I don't think you've ever started crying because of stress like this. Are you sure it's not something else?"

"What else could it be, Cory? I just need this wedding to be done with I think. I can't handle it."

"Well, I'm here for you," he said, taking her hand.

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know. But you just spent $2000 per tuxedo, sweetie."

That brought a slight smile to his face. "We'll take care of it. Don't worry, okay?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I've been acting like this."

"No, honey, it's okay. I just want you to know you can talk to me about anything that's going on."

"I just wish I knew what that was."

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, wiping the last remnants of her tears away.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she said with a smile.

xxxXXXxxx

The next morning, Cory woke up early to make sure he'd have enough time to make breakfast. He saw Topanga sleeping next to him and smiled. He was glad she was finally peaceful. He was careful to not wake her up as he stood up.

He walked out to the kitchen and started making Topanga's favorite breakfast- French toast and sausage.

Just as he was flipping the French toast over on the griddle, he heard footsteps. He saw Topanga at the edge of the hallway, standing in her robe, watching with a small smile.

"Good morning, Topanga," he said.

"Good morning," she said, walking to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Perfectly. I see you're making a rather delicious breakfast."

He grinned. "All for you," he said, pulling her waist toward him.

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly.

As they broke their kiss, he was slow to lean back, but she very quickly took her arms back, her eyes growing wide.

"What?" he asked.

Her hand went to her mouth and she ran into the hallway to the bathroom.

"Topanga!" he yelled as he ran after her.

When he got to the bathroom, the door was already locked.

"Was it the smell of the food?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"I can make something else if you want."

"Cory, just give me a few minutes, please."

"Okay," he said. "I'll go finish the food then."

He went back out to the kitchen, worrying about why she was sick all of a sudden. Perhaps it was another manifestation of her anxiety.

He checked on the breakfast and saw that it was close to burning, so he quickly shut off the stove and the griddle. He made her a plate and set it on the table for when she returned.

Next he made his plate and sat down next to hers.

He waited for a few more minutes before he saw his wife appear again. This time, however, her face showed complete panic. Her eyes were wide and she looked pale.

"What's wrong?" he asked, jumping up to run over to her.

"Cory," she started.

"Yeah?"

"I…I'm pregnant."

It was his turn to panic, as his eyes began to widen and he felt all feeling leave his body.

"Topanga, where are my placebos?" he asked quietly.

She only shook her head and walked over to him.

"Cory, did you hear me?"

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"It means that we're having a baby, Cory."

"Is this where you say that you tricked me?"

She reached to her back pocket and pulled a something out to hand to Cory. He took it and saw that it was a pregnancy test.

There was a small pink plus sign on it.

"It could be wrong," he said.

Topanga shook her head. "I can tell it's true, Cory. That's why I haven't been able to control my emotions, and why I had no appetite and why I felt so sick. There's a baby in there, Cory."

He felt his breathing intensify. "There's a baby in there," he repeated.

"We're having a baby," Topanga said, a smile starting to come to her face.

"We're having a baby," Cory continued to repeat after her.

"Cory!" she exclaimed, now grinning.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, putting his hand to his forehead.

"What do you mean?! We're going to have to make room for another Matthews," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Another Matthews," Cory said, starting to smile too. "But I thought we weren't going to have another baby until we decided we were ready."

"Well, God decided we were ready."

"We're having a baby," Cory said, starting to laugh. "What are we doing? Let's celebrate!"

He ran to her and picked her up like a bride and spun her around the room. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him excitedly.

In between kisses, Cory said, "Let's go tell the kids."

Finally, Cory put her down and they ran to their kids' rooms, banging on their bedroom doors.

Their sleepy children came into the living room, wondering why they had to be woken up so early.

"Guys, what is it?" Riley asked.

Auggie only looked up at them tiredly.

"You woke us up this early just for breakfast?" she asked.

"No," Cory said. "We didn't wake you up for that. We woke you up so we could all celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?" Auggie asked.

"Well, we just found out that you're going to have a new little brother or sister."

Riley's eyes seemed to pop out of her head and Auggie began smiling.

"You're having a baby?" Riley asked.

Topanga nodded. "Yeah," she said, smiling.

"I'm going to be a big brother?!" Auggie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Bubba!" Cory said, grinning.

"Wow," Riley said, still in shock.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Auggie yelled, running around the living room. "Whoo!"

"This is crazy," Riley added. "I mean I just went into high school and you're having another baby, which means we'll be like fifteen years apart. By the time they grow up enough to know me, I won't get a chance to know them because I'll have moved out for college."

Cory and Topanga looked at each other.

"Riley, I know what that's like," Cory said. "Josh is only a few years older than you, remember? I wasn't even living in the house when he was born and we still have a great relationship. You will be fine, I promise."

"I hope you're right, Dad," she responded.

"I'm always right," Cory grinned. "Now come on, let's celebrate!" He took his daughters arms and waved them around, mimicking Auggie.

Finally Riley started smiling, and the whole family began to celebrate.

xxxXXXxxx

"Wow," Shawn said, smiling and shaking his head. "You're having another baby. Congratulations, Cor."

"Thanks," Cory said, grinning.

"I thought for sure Auggie was the last one, but I guess not," Shawn chuckled.

"If I'm being honest, that's what I thought too," Cory said. "But I'm very glad to be a father again."

Shawn turned to look at him, narrowing his eyes.

"What?"

"You're freaking out, aren't you?"

"I'm terrified out of my mind, Shawn," Cory answered quickly.

Shawn chuckled. "What are you upset for? You did this twice already and they turned out fine."

"Yeah, but do you know how hard it is? Diapers, feeding, nap times, waking up at all hours of the night. It consumes your entire life for a few years. And that's not even to mention the nine months leading up to that. Shawn, Topanga is one of the meanest pregnant ladies I've ever known. I mean, you saw her these last few days! Sure, she has her nice moments, but she can be really mean!"

"Cor, I'm pretty sure everyone thinks that about their wife."

Cory shook his head. "But you know Topanga. She one-up's everyone else. This'll be fun. And how are we going to deal with this? She's going to have to take time off work, which means we'll be living solely on my salary for a while. Do ya know how much a teacher makes, Shawnie? Do ya? Cause it ain't enough to support five people the way a lawyer can!"

"Relax! I'm sure everything will be fine. You guys will get through this. You always do. Just tell her you're freaking out and I'm sure she'll understand and try to help you."

Cory raised his eyebrows. "You want me to just _tell_ her I'm freaking out."

"Yeah," Shawn said, as if it were obvious.

" _Topanga_."

"Yeah."

"Fine, but if I die, you're paying for my funeral."

Shawn only rolled his eyes in reply.

xxxXXXxxx

A few days later, Cory and Topanga were at her first doctor's appointment, waiting for the doctor to come in the room.

It was silent in the room until Topanga said, "I'm so excited, Cory. Our first appointment."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's exciting," he said, somewhat nervous.

"Cory, you don't seem excited at all."

"I am, really!"

She gave him a look. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't know how we're going to handle all this, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this is going to be really hard, Topanga, and you're going to have to stop working, and we're going to be up all night taking care of a screaming kid."

She sighed. "Is that why you've been so quiet every time I talk about the baby?"

He only looked at her.

"Cory, we're going to be fine. I'm not even worried. I feel less stressed out now that we know than when I thought it was from the wedding. Don't you think we're going to be okay?"

"I hope so," he answered.

"I was just talking to Katy the other day about how all you have to do is stick together and not give up and keep loving each other and everything will be fine. I didn't realize I'd have to use that so soon."

"You're really not worried?"

"Of course not."

"How are you so calm about this?" he asked.

"Because I know that no matter what, we will be together, and that's all we need."

He smiled at her and took her hand.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For not getting mad at me for being worried."

"Cory, honey, I couldn't get mad at you for being worried. I know you were only worried because you wanted us all to be okay. And I love you for that. And we will be. Thank you for making me know that we'll always be together. Because that's how I'm okay right now. All because of you. Thank you."

He put his hand on her cheek and brushed the top of her cheek with his thumb. She smiled up at him and then he gently pulled her chin toward him for a soft kiss.

 **UUUGGGHHHH I've said it before and I'll say it again. Corpanga is so cute that it actually causes me physical pain. I need this to happen in the show. Like it's not even that much to ask. Come on, Michael. You know the world would love it.**

 **Thank you so much for reading the story and please leave a review! :)**


End file.
